Not So Typical Love Song
by AuthorA97
Summary: Twilight Sparkle as Simon Spier, in this parody of 'Love, Simon'


This had been a stupid idea. Twilight had known that for ages. It was a stupid idea, right from the start. Raspberry wasn't going to come.

Twilight Sparkle was gay. She was open about that fact...ish.

Okay she hadn't told _anyone_. None of her eight friends, not her big brother and his girlfriend, not her dog, and _definitely_ not her parents.

Twilight had kept it quiet until she met _Raspberry._

Well not _met_ , exactly.

Raspberry and Twilight had been exchanging emails for awhile. They met on their school's tumblr page.

Raspberry admitted-in her first tumblr post-she wanted to be kissed on a Ferris Wheel by the girl of her dreams. ' _Too bad I'm gay'_ , she finished it. It got Twilight's attention. Another gay girl in her school. How could Twilight be so lucky?

They agreed to keep their relationship a secret, and their identities. Raspberry was a pen name. Twilight had chosen Dusk Spark (it sounded good at the time) which led to a lot of ribbing by Raspberry, who constantly would call her ' _my Spark of Dusk'_.

Yes. Twilight blushed every time she read it. Whoever Raspberry was, she was a _dork_. A romantic dork, still a dork.

For weeks they talked about everything and nothing. They talked about their favorite shows, what was going on in their lives, how they realized they were gay, they talked about Science! (to Raspberry's enjoyment and Twilight's delight), and they talked about everything else.

Things were good.

So good, Twilight couldn't help by theorize who Raspberry was in her school. They had to be in the same class (which was mostly girls to start with. Yay.)

Twilight searched. Using all the facts she had picked up from their conversations. Loved raspberries, loved comic book tv shows, has one (1) sibling, is hiding that she's gay, and works a lot.

Ever the scientist, Twilight began her search. All of her close friends were dismissed immediately. None of them were gay, half of them had boyfriends currently, although Twilight wasn't sure about Pinkie Pie (The girl seemed to fall in the asexual category).

Though one of Pinkie's friends (Twilight's by the transitive property) garnered further investigation.

Morgan Spencer.

Morgan was one of Pinkie's friends. She had started going to Canterlot High last fall. Twilight didn't like Morgan all that much. The girl was crude, no respect for authority, and took nothing seriously.

Rainbow Dash had asked what Morgan was drinking. It wasn't a sports drink, so she was confused.

"It's raspberry tea." Morgan answered. She swallowed more of it, let out a content sigh. "Love this flavor."

"My sister _loves_ that tea." Her sister, Darcy, reached for the tea.

Morgan yanked it away. "Take my tea, I take your life."

"See?" Darcy teased through a mouthful of fries.

Morgan loved raspberries. Raspberry loved raspberries. Twilight was sure of it, Morgan was Raspberry.

But Twilight ruled Morgan out a week later. She'd found Morgan in the lap of high school junior, Thorax. They were _passionately_ making out.

Twilight refused to admit her heart had been broken. She just emailed Raspberry about it (keeping details vague).

A second option was the waitress at the Cakes Cafe, Adagio. Until Adagio admitted to having a crush on Timber Spruce.

Twilight thought it was a friend, Wallflower. Wallflower wasn't gay

Then stupid Flash, he blackmailed Twilight with the emails. All Twilight would have to do was get Flash a date with Sunset Shimmer, Twilight's friend. Otherwise he'd post the emails online. If they were exposed, Raspberry would leave her. Raspberry was a _really_ private person.

So Twilight did what she had to do for Raspberry.

It was so complicated, when Timber Spruce had a crush on Sunset Shimmer. It sucked worse because they were so _right_ for each other.

Twilight had to get Timber on a date with _Fluttershy_ , just to keep them apart.

It would only be until Flash deleted the emails, Twilight swore. Not a minute longer. Sunset would go on one date, it would fail, then Flash would keep his word and delete them.

Everything was going _great_...until Sunset rejected Flash in front of the entire school.

An angry Flash, Twilight learned very quickly, was a vengeful Flash.

The emails were everywhere by the next morning.

Everything was ruined. Everyone at school _knew_ about her. They were all _looking_ at Twilight that morning.

Her friends weren't talking to her. The Flash thing also exposed Twilight's lies. It had hurt Fluttershy to be used like that, which hurt all their friends, so they ignored Twilight. Even though a friend was something Twilight needed that week.

The worst part was that Raspberry stopped replying to Twilight's many emails. The one person Twilight could turn to when she needed her, and she left because Twilight couldn't keep the secret.

It broke her heart.

Twilight had no idea what to do. She wanted them all back. She wanted Raspberry back.

She came up with an idea when the carnival came to town.

Twilight made a post on the tumblr account, setting up an apology date with her and Raspberry. They were going to meet on the Ferris Wheel.

She begged her friends for their help. Twilight needed emotional support for this plan to work. Twilight told them why she ruined their friendships for Raspberry.

They forgave her, with a big hug to boot. Twilight was so grateful.

With the help of her friends, they got enough money together for the tickets. Twilight bought enough tickets for the rest of the night.

As the night wore on, there was no sign of Raspberry.

Her friends had gathered in a crowd to the side. They were cheering (with Pinkie's help) the entire night.

The ferris wheel was about to close when Morgan walked up to the ferris wheel.

"Sorry. The seat is saved." Twilight held her arm over the seat. Not taking into account how sad Twilight was for how late Raspberry was. It was out of character for her.

Morgan grinned, looking bashful for the first time in her life. "I know." She walked closer to Twilight. "May I sit, my Spark of Dusk?"

Twilight felt her heart skip in her chest, as a blush came to her face. "Raspberry?" Twilight asked.

Morgan grinned. "That's me."

Twilight let her take the seat. Morgan sat down with a skip in her step. The Ferris wheel worker set it off to rotate again.

"Wow." Twilight murmured.

"Yeah." Morgan agreed.

"But...with Thorax-"

"I'm bi." Morgan admitted. "Oh _crap_ , you saw that! _Story_ , I must've looked like a _bitch_. I'm sorry."

Twilight giggled at Morgan's distraught expression. "It's alright. Neither of us knew."

"Well you were no better. Sneaking off with _Flash_ everywhere." Morgan countered.

"He was blackmailing me with your emails."

"I got _that_ as soon as I saw them on the tumblr page." Morgan explained. "Who else would want the focus away from Flash except for Flash? I'm sorry he was such a dick." Twilight couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry for being a bitch."

Twilight started to twirl her hair with her finger. "Sorry for the whole Flash thing-"

Morgan kissed Twilight.

For the first time in her life, Twilight's brain went blank.

Her brain came back to her when Morgan pulled away. If Twilight whimpered, Morgan would never say. Their friends were cheering loudly down on the ground (Pinkie definitely fired the Party Cannon).

"We were about to be stuck in an apology loop." Morgan revealed, her voice breathy from the kiss. "Those are annoying. We've got better things to do."

Twilight agreed. There was time for words, later. She kissed Morgan that time.

It was definitely one of the better kisses of her life.

 **==NSTLS==**

 **AN: The prompt was 'a story set at a carnival'. The plot was inspired both by** _ **Love, Simon**_ **, and the Spirk fanfic '** _ **Vulcans Can Be Fangirls Too'**_ **.**


End file.
